The invention relates to a snap-lock connection between housing parts of an electrical apparatus, comprising at least one latching hook connected to a first housing part and arranged to engage in a latching element connected to a second housing part, each latching hook and each latching element being elastically movable into and out of latching engagement, and a stop for each latching hook to preclude inadvertent disengagement.
It is known (DE-PS 3,427,936 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,783 which corresponds substantially thereto) to connect housing parts detachably to the housing of an electrical apparatus by means of a snap-lock connection. In order to ensure that the snap-lock connection does not deteriorate during the life of the apparatus the latching hook is urged against the latching element via a rubber buffer. The snap-lock connection can be released after removal of the rubber buffer. In the case of a hand-held electrical apparatus, for example an electric shaver, the rubber buffer may render the apparatus less convenient to handle. Moreover, it may also become detached inadvertently in operation. Therefore, inadvertent disengagement cannot be excluded and a hazardous situation may arise because live electrical components are then exposed. In particular this may be so, for example when such apparatus get into the hands of children.